the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Surf's Up 2: WaveMania
| music = Toby Chu | cinematography = | editing = Mark Yeager | studio = Sony Pictures Animation WWE Studios | distributor = Sony Pictures Home Entertainment | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1.2 million | writers = Abdul Williams }} Surf's Up 2: WaveMania is a 2017 American direct-to-video 3D computer-animated mockumentary comedy film directed by Henry Yu. It is a sequel to the 2007 film Surf's Up. Produced by Sony Pictures Animation and WWE Studios, the film was released on January 17, 2017 on DVD and digital media. Jeremy Shada and Melissa Sturm replace Shia LaBeouf and Zooey Deschanel as Cody Maverick and Lani Aliikai. Jon Heder and Diedrich Bader return as Chicken Joe and Tank Evans, respectively, while WWE professional wrestlers John Cena, The Undertaker, Triple H, Paige, and Vince McMahon make up the rest of the cast. Plot Cody Maverick, Lani Aliikai, Chicken Joe, and Tank Evans team up with The Hang 5 in a journey to a mysterious surf spot to ride a rogue wave. Cast * Jeremy Shada as Cody Maverick, a northern rockhopper penguin and the main protagonist. Shada replaces Shia LaBeouf from the first film * Melissa Sturm as Lani Aliikai, a gentoo penguin and Cody's girlfriend. Sturm replaces Zooey Deschanel from the first film * Jon Heder as Chicken Joe, a chicken and Cody's teammate, reprising his role from the first film * Diedrich Bader as Tank "The Shredder" Evans, an emperor penguin and Cody's rival and the main antagonist, reprising his role from the first film * John Cena as J.C. * The Undertaker as Undertaker * Triple H as Hunter * Paige as Paige * Vince McMahon as Mr. McMahon * Michael Cole as a Seagull * Zoe Lulu as Kate * Declan Carter as Arnold * James Patrick Stuart as an Interviewer and Announcer Production Since the release of the original, Mario Cantone, Jon Heder and Shia LaBeouf from the film had mentioned the possibility of a sequel several times. On March 1, 2016, Sony Pictures Entertainment announced that it had partnered with WWE Studios for a Surf's Up sequel. Henry Yu was hired as the director of the film, making this his directorial debut while Abdul Williams was tapped to write the screenplay. The project was initiated by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which inquired with Sony for a possible project that would help expand their brand and reach a new generation of audiences. According to Yu, WWE thought that Surf's Up had "a really fun vibe. It's really light-hearted. It's got a lot of goofy, cartoony fun." He also remarked that the film is "about surfing – it's about sports. So we thought it was a natural fit." All character designs had to be approved by WWE. References External links * Category:2017 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:2017 direct-to-video films Category:American comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:American sports comedy films Category:Surfing films Category:Films set on beaches Category:Films about animals Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films Category:WWE Studios films